The Unexpected
by The 1st Fallen Angel
Summary: (Fem Dean) Deana Winchester is out of pugatory and things won't exactly be the same her younger brother Sam just as annoying and getting calls from the vampire Benny acaionaly but she fears the day when the truth about cas comes out and she fears another day coming sooner then she would like (destiel)
1. Chapter 1

Deana walked in to the room dropping her bags on to the bed.

"Hello Deana" said a rough voice from behind her she turned around and saw Castiel standing right behind her. The angel still had some facial hair he was no longer wearing the dirty old hospital scrubs he was wearing the last time she saw him while they we're in purgatory, He also still wore his trench coat. Deana noticed the hatred in his eyes trod her.

"I wish I could say it's good to see you Cas" she noticed his angel sword slide down his sleeve. She knew automatically he was going to kill her

"I don't" Deana looked to the other room attached to hers "you left me in purgatory to die Dean" she looked at him when he said the nickname she's had since high school that Sammy gave her. He always made the joke that he might as well have a brother instead of an older sister because she was such a tomboy.

"I had to Cas the leviathans wouldn't stop until you were dead"

"And you had to get to Sam" she looked away from him again. Castiel took this opportunity to attack, Cas hit Deana. The wind was completely knocked out of her but she recovered fast and managed to elbow Cas in the face and she kicked him in the side. Deana dove for the bag to get the angel knife she had there but Castiel graved her by the back of her shirt and pulled her up and he punched her in the face breaking her nose. As he punched her again she remembered the time when she was going to say yes to Michael. Castiel had beaten her so bad that she couldn't get off the ground. She remembered yelling at him to just do it to hit her again maybe even kill her but what Cas did surprised her a bit. He had leaned down and kissed but he had a motive he knocked her out. Deana also thought that this beating much worse than last time because while Deana was trying to fight back while thinking about the first time he hit her Castiel dislocated her arm. Deana took the knife in her boot and jabbed it into Castiel's chest. She knew it wouldn't kill him but it may slow him down as she retrieved the angel knife from her duffle back. She jumped on to the bed again her fingers grazed the knife in her bag when Cas grabbed her by waist band of her jeans. He threw her against the wall causing it to make large cracks and a loud bang. Deana landed right by the door to the other room. Cas stood above her hand clenched in a fist and that hatred still in his eyes. Deana's heart practically stopped as crying filled the motel.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know how but it did turn "M" rated at some point in this chapter I did not intend it to be that way it just happened I didn't change it because it was too good to delete so I hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Eleven months earlier

It had been right after the case with the people with the immortal Aztec organs and Deana was really tried and she felt really sick to. She walked into her motel room with Sammy on her tail talking to her about something she's not sure what because she was trying not to puke on the probably already puked on carpet. Once she reached the bathroom she stuck her head into the toilet and her stomach emptied the cheese burgers she had for lunch and dinner earlier that night.

"Dean, are you okay?" Sammy asked from the door way

"Peachy" she said sarcastically while wiping her mouth. After she rinsed her mouth she flopped down on the bed with Sam still chattering away about something that she should care less about. She dropped a few quarters in the magic fingers and smiled as it slowly rocked her.

"Dean, are you listening?" Sammy asked her

"No" she said as she was half asleep he groaned and left his older sister's room. Deana started feeling sick again and ran to the bathroom and her stomach emptied it's contents again in the toilet. "Must be something I ate" she muttered to herself. And going back to her room and curled into a ball on the bed with the magic fingers still going. She had to get off the bed because the motion of the bed was making her want to vomit again. Deana decided to shower hoping the steam would help a little. She stripped off her over shirt and stopped before she took off her tan tank top. She looked in the mirror at the hand print on her shoulder. She remembered the first time she met Cas. His words rang into her head like she had just heard them. "I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition". Her hand rested on the scar on her shoulder. She closed her eyes as the memory from purgatory filled her head. She heard Castiel calling her and Benny way ahead of them. "I'm sorry" she had told him then she ran off. Benny had asked her what happened to Cas and she told him that he died. Deana began to feel sick again and she sat close to the toilet. Deana felt some guilt in leaving Cas behind but whatever the three of them did or where they went the leviathans were there right behind them. Then Deana began to think about that night two days before she and Benny left purgatory.

Somewhere in purgatory a few weeks earlier ( before Dean left purgatory) 

Deana sat against a tree at their camp sight Cas was on guard but her year in purgatory made it that she was a light sleeper.

"What are you doing awake, Dean?" Deana looked at the broken angel's dirty face as he sat down next to her.

"Can't sleep" she said simply pulling her old leather jacket around her so she couldn't feel the cold. Castiel took off his trench coat and wrapped the oldest Winchester in it.

"Dude no chick flick moments" she said while standing up.

"I was only being polite" Castiel said as he cocked his head to the side. Dean looked at the angel with his coat next to him on the ground.

"I know I just…." Deana wasn't very good at being a girl she was the tough guy that took care of her kid brother that some people called a slut in high school but all these guys wanted to be around her cause she was cool and she enjoyed everything that they did. But Deana wasn't all that great about showing people that aren't her family that she cares about them. Deana had considered Bobby a father Ellen like a mother Joe like a brother and Castiel also like a brother but she was feeling more for Castiel every day and it scared her. She had felt this way once when she lived with a guy named Liam that she had a fling with ten years earlier and his son Ben. Then Liam almost died as she had Castiel make him and his son forget that the ever met her. She told them that she was the person that hit them and she never saw them again. Liam was the first person that was not family that she loved them and now Deana Winchester has those exact feeling for the angel in front of her.

"I have made you uncomfortable" all Dean could do was nod "I'm sorry Dean" he said as he got out of the dirt with his coat in hand. Deana realized how close they were when he spoke again because his warm breath brushed her face. "I will leave you now" before he even took a step back Deana's hand found his wrist

"Don't…please" the angel's free hand caressed her cheek and slid down to her shoulder where the angel's hand print lie. Deana didn't care that instant about what she was doing she finally gave in to what she was feeling. She got up onto her toes and captured the angel's lips with hers. She pulled away with her green eyes wide to see the angel shocked about what she just did. "Sorry" before Dean could say anything else the angel to her lips with his own and wrapped his arms around the slender figure of the hunter. Castiel pressed his body against her and her back met a tree. Deana wrapped her legs around Castiel's waist and threaded her fingers through the angel's dark locks. She pulled her lips away so she could catch her breath. Dean looked into the dark blue eyes of the angel that appeared to be black in the night with no light at all except the strange stars in the moonless sky. "Make love to me Cas" she said which surprised both her and the angels. But the angel did not refuse her in fact he began to take off his dirty white hospital scrub shirt. He pressed his lips harder to Deana's as his hand slid up under the dirty torn up black tank top. Castiel's hand found Deana's and he slipped his fingers under her bra causing her to make a low moan. Deana could only guess that somehow Castiel's legs gave out because they were on the ground now and she was in his lap. Deana slide off Castiel's pants and underwear and she kissed him fiercely. The angel pulled his lips away and he snapped his fingers removing what was left of Deana cloths. Castiel flipped them over to wear Dean was now on her back and he was above her. He was breathing hard.

"Are you sure you want this?" Castiel asked her. How could he ask her that she wondered he was the one that was probably still a virgin Deana had been with a lot of guys even a fallen angel before Castiel. But maybe it was because Castiel was a broken angel and he had his grace and Andy didn't. She didn't really know but all she could do is nod and that's when her whole body exploded with pleasure not climax pleasure but it wasn't like anything she had experienced before. Her breathing quickened as Castiel thrusted into her. He finger tighten in his dampening hair as he kiss her neck and color bone. Deana managed to flip them over and she looked at the pale body under her. "I love you Deana" he said right then she would have stopped if it were with any other guy but she felt the same way for the first time in a long time she leaned down and kiss the angel's chapped lips.

"I love you too" she said against them her sat up with her in his lap and held her body in his arms as he made love to her until they both came.

(Now)

Deana let the warm water wash down her body as the thought accrued to her. She never even considered if it was possible yet there was lore about it. Even if it were possible she couldn't be then again. She thought she got out of the shower and looked at herself naked she didn't see anything new or different at all except the bumps and bruises she got from that bitch that had the Aztec's heart. She pulled on some cloths and walked to the 24hour convenient store across the street from the motel. She bought a pie and a pregnancy test and took them back to her room. And she waited for her results she ate her pie in her AC/DC t-shirt and under wear and watched doctor sexy. The combination of her favorite desert and favorite show allowed her to forget all about it tell the show ended. Deana took a trip to the bathroom before she went to bed and she saw the test on the counter. Deana gazed at the test in horror as it displayed the two pink lines that told her that she was pregnant. Deana picked up the test and only four words came out of her mouth

"son of a bitch"


End file.
